El Club Brohoof 2: Las locuras del grupo
by Nekderp
Summary: La continuación del "El Club Brohoof" las locuras vuelven, los insultos y la amistad, lo sexual, sensual, pervertido, zoofilico y clopperitico. incluso, los locos conoceran a las mane 6, no se pierda la locura negra
1. Nos quitaron partes

**Hola a todos, estamos de vuelta con EL CLUB DE BROHOOF YYAAAAJUUUAAAAAAAA...Bueno, pense mucho para crear esto, y pense como iba a recrear la segunda temporada, con una pelicula o en la misma serie ó la segunda parte en otro fic...Bueno, AL CAPITULO COÑO DE SU MADRE**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC TIENE HUMOR NEGRO, VOCABULARIO FUERTE, COSAS SEXUALES, SI ERES UNA PERSONA QUE SE SIENTE OFENDIDA CON EL HUMOR NEGRO, POR FAVOR, ABANDONA EL FIC, PERO SI TE QUEDAS CONSTE QUE LAS PALABRAS NO SE USARON PARA INSULTAR A NADIE, TODO ES DIVERCION NEGRA_**

 **Nos quitaron partes  
**

 ** _-Hola a todos, les habla su "NarradorSensualCaraDeCalamardo" y espero que disfruten de mi narración. Como ven, logre meterme en esta temporada por que obligue al "Negro" que todos ya sabemos quien es, y para que no los conoscan, pues, es el "Nekderp" ese webon cabeza de pene es mas negro que ver un africano tomandose una foto en la oscuridad, bueno, dejemos de hablar y AL FIC COÑO DE LA MADRE. PD: Tengan en cuenta que algunas cosas van a cambiar, y la manera de redactar, pero el humor se queda_**

 ** _-En un lugar, no muy lejano, cerca de tu casa, en la avenida de los locos, vive un Negro con su mejor amigo en ese lugar, no muy lejano, cerca de tu casa, en la avenida de los locos_**

 ** _-que vivian junto en ese mismo lugar cerca de tu..."imterrmpido por el negro".._**

 _ **Nekderp: Mira, coño de tu madre, presenta de una buena vez, antes que te meta un tiro en toda la raya del pene, cabeza de huevo!**_

 _ **-Hey,hey, deja las amenazas...Bueno,¿donde quedaba?...A SI!...Estamos en la casa del Negro, que por cierto, es mas pedofilo**_

 _ **Nekderp: Solo presenta en verdad, me estoy hartando**_

 _ **-Bueno. Les dejo con el capitulo.**_

 **Casa de Nekderp 9:00**

[Suena una alarma]

Nekderp: Afff, otro dia fastidioso "Apaga la alarma" Bien, un nuevo dia "Camina al baño" OSCAR!, CABRON SI ESTAS AHÍ SAL DE UNA PUTA VEZ

Oscar: "Se levanta del inodoro" ANDO CAGANDO COÑO DE TU MADRE - [Agarra el papel]

Nekderp: NO ME IMPORTA "Toca la puerta" SOLO SAL DEL BAÑO QUE QUIERO CEPILLARME

Oscar: Coño, ni cagar se puede en este baño "Baja la palanca" "Se limpia"

Nekderp: Para comenzar, este es mi baño

[Oscar abre la puerta]

Oscar: Coño...tu..."Ve algo extraño en el negro" ehhh, negro, ¿te vistes en un espejo? - [Riendo un poco]

Nekderp: (¿Que se referira?) No, ¿por que?"Empieza a tocarse la cara"¿que tengo?  
 _  
_Oscar: Jajaja, (Mejor le digo). Hermano, dejame decirte que no tienes alas "Toca la parte donde se encontraban antes sus alas"

Nekderp: "Levanta los cascos y mira hacia arriba dramáticamente" NOOOOOO!...Espero "baja los cascos" ¿solo las alas?

Oscar: Si, no entiendo " se rasca la cabeza y nota algo no inusual" Ehhh, hermano ¿vez mi cuerno?

Nekderp: No hermano, no lo veo

Oscar: "Levanta sus cascos hacia arriba dramaticamente" NOOOOO! "baja sus cascos" Espero no se ponga peor

Nekderp: "Ve bien si cuerpo y ve que no tiene alas" Tio, tampoco tienes alas

OScar: "Levanta sus cascos hacia arriba dramáticamente" NOOOO! Por que! Espero que no se ponga peor

Nekderp: "entre al baño" Tio, no la bajaste bien y te acabaste todo el papel tuale

Oscar: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Nekerp: "Mira al piso" Y dejaste manchas blancas en el suelo

Oscar: Ah, okey

Nekderp: Pero con papel tuale!

Oscar: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Nekderp: "Le da cachetadas a oscar" callata que soy yo quien tiene que gritar ya que iba para el baño...Afff,ahora tengo que utilizar papel periodico como ayer

Oscar: Ohh, claro...espera, ¿te limpiaste con periodico ayer?

Nekderp: "Voltea a ver a oscar" Si

Oscar: Conrrazon ayer el periódico olía feo..."pone una cara de "desagrado"

 **FLASHBACK** **OSCAR**

Oscar: "Ve un periodico en el piso" Mmm?...bueno, lo recogere para ver que hay "agarra el periodico" Uff, huele mal, y tenie una mancha...espera, QUE ASCO!

 **FIN FLASHBAK**

Nekderp: "Mira a oscar" Literalmente estabas leyendo artículos de mierda jajajajaj

Oscar: Callate!

Nekderp: Pero, ¿como estabas leyendo el periodico si estaba en la papelera? "Curioso"

Oscar: Es que lo vi y en el piso, no en la papelera y lo empece a leer

Nekderp: Como sea "tranca la puerta del baño" dejame tranquilo

Oscar: Como si te fuera a molestar mientras cagas

[20 minutos despues]

[el negro sale del baño]

Nekderp: Oscar, ¿donde estas? [Dice mientras miraba a los lados y caminaba]

Oscar: ESTOY AQUÍ [Grito desde la sala]

Nekderp: "Camina hacia la sala" Espero que no estes viendo clop [Termina de llegar a la sala] Mira, necestiamos saber como perdimos nuestras partes, yo mis alas y tu todo lo demas

Oscar: Ohh, no eso ya esta solucionado

Nekderp: "Confuso" ¿Como que solucionado?

Oscar: La verdad, fue celestia quien nos quito las partes y dejo una nota con la razón

Nekderp: Pendejo idiota, ¿por que no me dijiste?

Oscar: Estabas cagando, y no gusta que alguien te fastidie cuando este cagando [Dice mientras veia mis revistas]

Nekderp: Pendejo, pero esta en una emergencia.."Suspira" DAME LA PUTA CARTA [Dice mientras le quita la revista a oscar]

Oscar: "Señala la nota" Ahí, y dame la revista

 ** _-El negro desesperado, le da la revista a oscar y agarra la nota para ver la excusa de la perra, digo...digo...de celestia_**

Nekderp: Nota: hola nekderp y oscar, se preguntaran por que les quite algunas partes, bueno, no fue nada facil quitarselas, pero una de las razones es por no tener alicornios en todas equestria PD: No seas cabeza de huevo y no me vengas a buscar

Nekderp: "al terminar de leer" que grosera y estupida

Oscar: ¿Llamamos a rubik y a lord? [Dice mientras agarraba papel para yá tu sabes qué]

Nekderp: No creo, rubik se peleo con lord y estan separados wey...Y DEJA EL PAPEL QUIETO. AQUÍ NO TE LA VAS HACER

Oscar: Bueno, esta bien., ¿y diana y red? sin olvidar pussy y a yuri

Nekderp: Mejor llamemos a rubik, por que diana no se donde coño esta, ni red y pussy y yuri [Dice mientras agarraba el telofono con su magia y marca]

 **CASA DE RUBIK**

[Suena el telefono]

SrRubik: Coño, ahorita que es el negro "contesta" Alo negro

Nekderp: Hola rubik, ¿estas despierto?

SrRubik: "Tono sarcastico" Nooo, estoy dormido..., cabeza de huevo, obvio que estoy despierto

Nekderp: Perdon, sol te llamaba para que vengas a mi casa

SrRubik: "suspira" Para que, wey?

Nekderp: Solo ven, y te contamos aquí ·"Ve a oscar agarrando el papel de nuevo" OSCAR, QUE DEJES EL PAPEL COÑO

SrRubik: "Escucha lo que dijo el negro" ¿oscar se la esta jalando?

Nekderp: No, solo quiero agarrar el papel para jalarsela

SrRubik: Bueno, voy para ver que me tienes que decir

Nekderp: bien, te espero en mi casa [Cuelga y se dirige a oscar y le quita el papel] Qué no

Oscar: coño, si vez algo blanco, fue tú culpa [Dice y se levanta]

Nerkderp: ¿Sabes que? "Le entrega el papel" agarralo, y vete a tu baño

Oscar: "Agarra el papel" lo agarro por lastima

Nekderp: ¿Por que? si yo te lo estoy dando por lastima

Oscar: "le lanza la revista" Callate. Necesitas ver mas porno

Nekderp: No gracias "Agarra la revista y la esconde debajo del sillón" ya e visto suficiente [Dice mientras se sentaba en el sillón]

Òscar: Hermano, ¿que hora es?

Nekderp: HORA DE AVENTURA!

Oscar: No cabeza de huevo, hora de revisar la computadora [Dice y se levanta]

Nekderp: Vas a ver porno?

Oscar: No, ¿por que crees que siempre voy a ver porno?

Nekderp: ¿por que sera?

Oscar: coño, olvidalo

[10 minutos después][Suena el timbre]

Nekderp: "Escucha el timbre" ese debe ser rubik "Camina hacia la puerta y la abre" Hola rubik

Anonimo: ¿Rubik? no señor, solo vengo a ver si le gustaría comprar este articulo

Nekderp: No gracias, no me interesa tu articúlo

Anonimo: Señor, no es artiCÚlo, es articulo

Nekderp: no me importa, solo largese [tranca la puerta al terminar la palabra]

[Tocan la puerta en vez del timbre]

Nekderp: Ojala sea rubik "abre la puerta y ve que otra vez es el chico"

Anonimo: Señor, solo quiero venderle este articulo "Saca una especia de aspiradora" aspira lo que sea

Nekderp: Aspirate el culo entonces"tranca la puerta"

OScar: ¿Quien era? [dice mientras se volteaba a verme]

Nekderp: Solo un chico vendiendo una aspiradora

Oscar: Ohh, okey [Se vuelve a acostar en el sillón]

[5 minutos después y tocan la puerta]

SrRubik: NEGROOO, ABREEE

Nekderp: al fin "Abre la puerta" Que bien que ya llegaste

SrRubik: Si, es que..."se fija que no tiene alas" Negro, tus alas se fueron

Nekderp: "Sarcasmo activado" WAAAUUUWWW, gracias por decirme, viejo, no me habia dado de cuenta

SrRubik: Fue un placer

Nekderp: "Facehoof" coño, ES SARCASMO

SrRubik: Lo se, solo te quiero joder [Dice mientras entraba a la casa]

Oscar: Te jodieron, negro.

[SrRubik ve a oscar que no tiene a las ni cuerno]

SrRubik: Tu también?...Vaya, esto si es una broma pesada

Nekderp: aun que sea le hizo un favor, solo miralo "señala a oscar" ES UNA ZEBRA!

SrRubik: "Levanta una ceja" Lo se

Oscar: Dejen los insultos...

SrRubik: Diganme ¿quien hizo esto?

Nekderp: Toma asiento, rubik, esto demorara [Dice y rubik se sienta]

SrRubik: (Coño, debe ser una historia super larga, con accion, chicas, y mucho porno) [Piensa mientras esperaba que el negro hablara]

Nekderp: Fue celestia...

SrRubik: "espero 3 segundos" Eso es todo? celestia?

Nekderp: si...

SrRubik: Esperaba algo mas interesante...¿y que quieres que haga yo?

Oscar: que la secuestres y te la cojas bien duro contra el muro

Nekderp: Oscar, ese no era el plan, el plan era que nos ayudara

Oscar: Ohhh, perdon..

Nekderp: Pero tambien podria funcionar [Mira a oscar con cara de picaron]

Oscar: EXAACTO [Mira al Negro tambien]

SrRubik: No sean pendejos. ¿Y donde vive?

Nekderp: Facil, es canterlot o algo así...

Oscar: Bueno, que esperamos? VAMOSS!

SrRubik: ¿que por ahí no queda PonyVille?

Nekderp: Así es...

SrRubik: Esta bien, "susurra" no se por que me huele que va a salir mal

Oscar/Nekderp: Que dijiste?

SrRubik: NADA, NO DIJE NADA

 _ **-¿Que les esperara al Negro, oscar y rubik en canterlot? ¿creen que va a salir mal todo? DESCUBRANLO EN EL BROXIMO CAPITULO DE BROHOOF PD: Si este**_ **capitulo le causo cancer, vomito, nauseas _, mareo, desagrado, sangre anal, no somo responsables de lo que le pase, ni mucho menos a su culo_ **


	2. En busca del boleto

**En busca del boleto xd  
**

 _-Hola a todos, estamos con otro episodio del club de brohoof, en esta oportunidad, los locos se preparan para ir a visitar a la puta de celestia. Asi que al_ capitulo

[Casa del negro]

Nekderp: Bueno "Mira a SrRubik" tenemos que hacer algo...

SrRubik: ¿Como que?

Oscar: No lo se, pero es mejor ir al castillo y pedirle nuestras partes

SrRubik: Sera mejor agarrar el tren...

Nekderp: Es obvio...Bien, ahora a buscar los boletos [Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta]

SrRubik: ¿Tienen dinero para el tren?

Oscar: Recuerda que el tren es grais

Nekderp: Ese es el metro, oscar, no el tren, hablamos del tren de viaje

SrRubik Exacto, pero creo que ustedes tienen, por que yo gaste mucho en unas cosas

Oscar: Como en porno?

SrRubik: No!

Nekderp: En clop?

SrRubik: Tampoco

Nekderp/Oscar: Entonces?

SrRubik; Por que siempre dicen porno?

Nekderp: Por que nos conocemos mutuamente

SrRubik: A bueno, eso si [Se da la vuelta y salde de la casa] ¿Que esperan? vamonos!

Nekdero: Exacto! [Sigue a rubik]

OScar: Esperenme [Sale junto con el negro]

[Luego de un rato caminando]

Nekderp: chicos, ¿seguro que no se nos olvido nada?

SrRubik: Creo que no

Oscar: Ni yo

Nekderp: Pues, dejenme recordales que no tenemos equipajes, cabezas de huevo

SrRubik: COÑO

 ** _-Debido a la idiotes de los 3 chiflados, se tuvieron que devolver para hacer el equipaje para ir a la estacion de trenes. Luego de haber reunido el equipaje, los 3 oscuros se fueron a la estacion de penes..."Revisa el libreto" Coño, malditasea con ese negro_**

[Estacion de trenes]

Nekderp: Bueno tios, ya llegamos

SrRubik: ¿Que pasara con diana, red, kiishu, pussy, yuri y lord?

Oscar: ni puta idea, solo se qué no se donde estan

Nekderp:Vaya estupides dijiste,oscar

Oscar: Usted se calla, por que tu eres peor

SrRubik: no jodan y callense

Nekderp: bueno, no extrañan a las locas?

Oscar: Un poco

SrRubik: yo igual que oscar

Nekderp: "Mira repentinamente a lord" Viejo, ehhh, mira a lord por alla [Dice mientras señala]

SrRubik: "ve a lord" ¿Que hace lord por aqui?

Oscar: No lo se, pero acerquemosno a él

SrRubik: ¿Para que?

Nekderp: Pues, para hablar con él

SrRubik: No se

Oscar: Vamos hermano, no seas marica y hablemos con él

SrRubik: Afff "supira" esta bien[Dice mientras galopaba]

Nekderp: ·"Grita de lejos" HEEYYYY, ESE NEGRO QUE ESTA AHÍII

LordSombra: "Voltea" QUIEN ME DIJO NEGRO

Nekderp: Pues yo "el negro"

LordSombra: Oh, hola negro, ¿como te va?

Nekderp: Muy negro el dia de hoy ¿y tu negro?

LordSombra: Muy negro tambien...Y me negrearon hace rato (Negrearon es como decir estafar)

Nekderp: ¿Quien te negreo?

LordSombra: "Señala a un pony negro" Ese negro que vez ahí

Nekderp: Ouhhh, que negro es ese negro...

LordSombra: Si ese negro *SrRubik interrumpe*

SrRubik: PODRÍAN CALLARSE YAAA!

Oscar: Cierto, ya estoy cansado de la palabra "Negro"

LordSombra: Como sea, "Gira la cabeza" hola rubik, ¿como te va?

SrRubik: Bien, un poco [Dije tocándose la nuca]

Nekderp: "Ve como se ignoran los dos" Por favor, no sean tontos los dos, ¿que no eran buenos amigos? [Dijo mientras los miraba a los dos]

SrRubik: Si, hasta que sucedió lo que sucedió

LordSombra: Por eso quiero relajarme un rato viajando

Nekderp: ¿Que? ¿es en serio?...Ven con nosotros a PonyVille, para que nos ayudes a recuperar nuestras partes, pero disculpence, por que no quiero que se vean amargados todo el camino

LordSombra: Bueno la verdad no se que decirle a rubik para que me disculpe por lo que le hise...

Oscar: ¿Y que chuchas le hiciste a rubik como para que se enojara con tigo?...dime, cabeza de pene antes que me enoje

SrRubik: Solo un problema que no quiero que sepan casi nadie...

Nekderp: Ah,osea que no confías en nosotros?...Sabes como soy yo de confiable, venga: Dime no le dire a nadie

SrRubik: Solo es problema de amigos nada mas...

LordSombra: Si, claro, "problema de amigos"...

Nekderp: ¿A que te refieres con los que dijiste, lord?

SrRubik: Osea: Que nosotros somos mas que simples amigos...

Nekderp/Oscar: [Ponen una cara de sorprendidos y atónitos y pendejo]

LordSombra: ¿Listo?¿contentos?

Nekderp: ¿Como crees que estaremos contentos si nos dieron la noticia a la cara?

Oscar: Concuerdo con el negro

Nekderp: De echo: Se sintió como si alguien te hubiera escupido en la puta cara

Oscar: O martillado la cara

Nekderp: Golpe en la cara

Oscar: o tambien putazo en la cara

Nekderp: Es lo mismo que un golpe, pendejo

Oscar: No, por que un golpe es con un coñaso, y un putazo es con cualquier obejeto

LordSombra: Bueno, callense ya, ire con ustedes para distraerme un buen rato...

[El negro y oscar pusieron una cara de felicidad, y rubik un poco feliz...]

LordSombra: Aunque siento que todo esto va hacer un total desastre

Nekderp: Asi se reconcilian...[Dijo mientras colocaba una cara tan homosexual que los transexual no lo superaban]

SrRubik: Quita esa cara de maricon, negro pendejo, vago cloppero de mierda...

Nekderp,Nop, el "vago cloppero" es oscar

Oscar: Callate, pedofilo peorro

Nekderp: Podria ser pedofilo peorro, pero no al menos no soy un vago en el clop

Oscar: ¿Que?,¿como que no eres una vago en el clop?...eso es como decir que yo no me pajeo por pussy

Nekderp: Puta madre wey

LordSombra: Ya dejen de pelear putos de mierda!

SrRubik: ¿Nos vamos antes que me arrepiente?

Nekderp: Claro hermano ahorita vamos antes que se vaya el tren

[Todos se acercan al señor que venden los boletos del tren]

Nekderp: [Se acerca al señor] Hola, deme 4 boletos para ponyvillle

anonimo: Claro, ¿solo 4?[Dijo y de inmediato el negro respondió con algo estupido]

Nekderp: TE PONGO!

Anonimo: ¿Disculpe? no le entendí nada...

Nekderp: Tu dijiste 4, bueno y yo te pongo, osea, te pongo en 4

SrRubik: Negro, si todos estamos en 4

Oscar: Ayyyyyyhhh,, que fue eso lo que dijiste?

LordSombra: Fue marica lo que dijiste

SrRubik: Y ustedes aun mas por que también lo estan

Nekderp: Já, rubik se los comió con esa palabra

Anonimo: ¿Van a comprar los boletos o no?

Nekderp: Claro, claro, solo era una discusión de machos

Oscar: Que maricón eres, negro

Nekderp: Usted se calla vago clopero

Oscar: ¿Ah si?...lo dice el pelodifo

[El señor de los boletos se harta]

Anonimo: COMPREN LOS BOLETOS DE MIERDA Y VAYANSE AL CARAJO HIJOS DE SU GRADISIMA PUTA Y DESGRACIADA MADRE CABEZAS DE HUEVO CON YEMA DE LECHE PUDREFACTO CAABRONES

Nekderp: "impactado" Señor, no se enoje, solo estamos hablando y bromeando...

Anonimo: Me vale el culo de tu madre

SrRubik: jajajajja

Oscar:jajajjaja

LordSombra: jajaja

Nekderp: Bien señor, si quiere jugar con fuego, pues a jugar con fuego pedazo de mierda..."Saco los bit" Aquí tiene cabron pendejo

Anonimo: "Resiva los bit y le da los boletos" Bien, ahora largense de mi puta y desgraciada vista

Nekderp: Bien!, nos vamos de su puta y desgraciada vista

Anonimo: BIEN

Nekderp: BIEN

Anonimo: BIEN

Nekderp: BIEN

Anonimo: BIEEN!

Nekderp: Bi.."es imterrumpido por el rubik"

SrRubik: CALLENSE DE UNA PUTA VEEEZZZZZ Y AGARREMOS EL PUTO TREEEENNNN

Nekderp: Tranquilo wey, relaja el pápo

SrRubik: ¿como lo voy a relajar el papo si no se comportan?

Nekderp: Esta bien, vamonos de una puta vez antes que a rubik se le meta el domonio

[Se fueron a esperar el tren en unos bancos]

Nekderp: ¿A que hora llega el desgraciado tren de los cojones?

LordSombra: No lo se, pero esperar es un fastidio total...

[Cuando de repente aparece el tren cojonudo]

Oscar: Mira!, ahí esta el tren coge nudos

Nekderp: Es "cojonudo" no "coge nudo"

Oscar: lo se, pero no me importa [Dice mientras el tren abria las puertas]

LordSombra: Bueno, entremos y dejen las payasadas en el tren...

Nekderp: Lo dices por la ultima vez que entramos a uno, verdad?

LordSombra: Si, ahora A PONYVILLE A RECUPERAR LOS MIEMBROS DE NEK Y OSCAR

Nekderp: ¿Como que miembros?, solamente son las alas y el cuerno

 _ **-Despues de a ver dicho ese palabra grosera, los locos se montan en un viaje de accion y sexo...mucho sexo...bueno, aunque como este fic es tan mierda que no permiten el sexo, se quedaran sin jalarselas**_


	3. Llegando a PonyVille

**Perdón por la espera...(No digan nada no joda) Estaba como un poco aburrido del fic, pero es mejor seguir que terminarlo.. y tengo unos problemitas, tanto como tecnicos, como deberes. Comence a practicar para ser productor, y es muy difiil...entre otras cosas**

 **ADVERTENCIA: El fic contiene vocabulario bulgar...si para lo que es bueno, por favor, no lea el fic :v...PD: Si lees esto, eres puto**

 ** _\- Hola a todos, les habla su sensual narrador, perdonen por la espera, es que el escritor le entro la flojera y la mierdera que no quiso continuar...Como sea, al capitulo_**

 **Llegando a PonyVille**

 _En el tren_

Nekderp: Bien chicos, y chicas, preparados para penetrar PonyVille? - Dijo mientras hacia un gesto degenerado

Oscar: ¿Como que penetrar?

SrRubik: ¿Como que chicas?

LordSombra: Claro, le vamos a dar tan duro que lloverá todo los días

Nekderp: Jajajaja, muy buena Lord *Choca casco el lord*

SrRubik: Nunca faltan lo negros diciendo mierdas

Oscar: Yo no digo nada

Anonima: Disculpen, señores, ¿se les ofrece algo? - Dija la camarera o como mierdas se llame las que atiende

Nekderp: No estamos casados, señora

Anonima: Yo tampoco. ¿Que se les ofrece?

LordSombra: ¿Tiene para comer Tus-nal?

Anonima. ¿"Tus-nal"?

LordSombra: TUS NALGAS *Levanta el casco para ver si alguien choca*

Nekderp: No, eso fue grosero, hubieras elegido Tu-va

Anonima: Tiene razón el pegaso negro. ¿Y que es tu-va?

Nekerp: TU VAGINA *Choca casco con lord y rubik le da un cascazo a los dos*

SrRubik: Disculpen a mis amigos, solo que tienen problemas cerebrales...

Anonima: Tranquiilo, solo tendré que llamar al gerente - Dice mientras viene el gerente

[Nekderp se levanta del piso luego del cascazo y ve al gerente]

Nekderp: No mames, OTRA VEZ TU PARY

Pary Maldita sea, no se cansan de seguirme?

Oscar: No estamos interesados en seguir a ponys traficadores de trabajos

Pary: Callate, tienen suerte que medio los conozco, sino los echaría del tren

Nekderp: Igual yo volaria encima del tren y me sentaría en el techo

SrRubik: Y luego el tren pase por un túnel y te caigas por pendejo *Le da un cascazo*

Nekderp: Ya deja lo salvaje, salvaje

Oscar: Mira quien lo dice, el pervertido loliconero furrero futanero

Nekderp: Callate, no digas nada por que tu duermes en el baño, y con tu propia caca

Oscar: Al menos yo me limpio las pajas con papel de baño, TU LO HACES CON TUS SABANAS - Dijo eso y un numero de ponys se iban en vomito en el tren

Pary: CALLATE, HAY PONYS QUE ESTÁN COMIENDO

 _En un parte del tren_

Niño: Mami, ¿que es pajas?

Mama: Callate, juanito, no debes saber eso hasta que cumplas los 12

 _Devuelta_

Oscar: Esta bien, relajate

Pary: ¿Como quieres que me relaje si hay 4 degenerados en mi puto tren?!

Nekderp: ¿A quien le dijiste degenerado?

SrRubik: No te hagas el bobo, negro

Nekderp; Bien, señor pary

Pary: NO ESTOY CASADO

Nekderp: Ok, ok, no te molestare ni diremos mas nada

Pary: Bien, pero si hacen algo estúpido *VE a oscar que saca la cabeza por la ventana y rubik le da un cascazo y lo vuelve a meter* eehhh...si vuelvo a ver algo estu..*Ve a nekderp haciendo mofas a sombra, y rubik y sombra le dan un cascazo*...bueno...no sigan -Dijo y luego se retira

Nekderp: No era necesaria tanta violencia - Dijo nek sobándose

SrRubik/LordSombra: Contigo siempre hay que recurrir a la violencia

Nekderp: Esta bien, esta bien

Oscar: por cierto, ¿donde esta el baño?

Nekderp: Es mejor que no sepas amigo

SrRubik: Concuerdo con el negro

LoordSombra: Igual

Oscar: Ok, entonces cago en la ventana

Nekderp: Bien, caga en la ventana, no nos importa...si quieres te limpias con los avisas que pasan

 _\- Luego de que nekderp le dijo a oscar esa mierda, se acostaron a dormir, pero como ellos no tenían suficiente dinero, se tuvieron que dormir en donde estaban, en la cabina esa con asientos y una mesa_

 _En la mañana_

Anonima: Despierten, despierten, casi llegamos y va a haber un frenon - Dijo una delas encargadas, y luego ocurrió un frenazo hermoso

 ** _-_** _Como los 4 pendejos estaban dormidos en posiciones incomodas...Nekderp durmiendo con mirada hacia arriba, lord recostado de la mesa frente a nek boca arriba, oscar en el suelo, y rubik en el sofá, acostado. Al frenazo, oscar se golpeo con el tubo de la mesa, rubik se golpeó con la parte del sofa, nek se golpeo la cabeza y lord del frenazo, cayo sentado en las piernas de nek frente a frente ...PD: MMMM SENSUAL_ _  
_

SrRubik: Auch, *levanta la mirada*

Oscar: AUCH...el tubo me pego duro

Nekderp: jajajaj que gay sono

LordSombra: jajaja, si, ¿que tan duro estuvo el tubo?

SrRubik: ¿Ustedes de que hablan? si quedaron peor que oscar

Nekderp: Pero nosotros no hemos dicho algo gay

SrRubik: No me importa, solo quítense de como están, par de maricas

 _Bajaron del tren_

Nekderp: *ignala y exhala el aíre* mmm, huele a lolis por doquier

SrRubik: *Le da un cascazo* Recuerda a que vinimos

Nekderp: *Sobándose* lo se

Oscar: Bueno, a buscar a la perra de celestia

LordSombra: Así se habla

 _\- Los locos comenzaron a caminar con estilo mientras rubik ponía una canción de metal..._

 _En un parte_

Niño: Mama, ¿que les pasa a esos sujetos?

Mama: No se, juanito, pero no te juntes con ellos, el pegaso tiene pinta d pedofilo

 _Devuelta_

Nekderp: Suficiente estilo por hoy rubik...

SrRubik: Venga, estaba disfrutando la canción

Nekderp: Que suficiente no joda

Oscar: Peguntemos para ver donde queda el castillo de celestia - Dijo oscar y todos afirmaron. Se le acercaron a una pony de melena rosada, pelaje amarillo, y con una cutie mark de mariposas

SrRubik: No hablen fuerte, no digan groserías ni nada...sino entro en la noche y les meto a todos muchos bates por el culo - Dijo en voz baja antes de llegar a la pony - Disculpe, ¿podría decirme donde me queda el castillo de celestia?

Anonima: Oh por supuesto - Dijo con una delicada voz - Veo que nos son de por aquí...¿están visitando PonyVille?

Nekderp: No, solo queremos hablar con celestia de algo

Oscar: Sip

Anonima: *Ve a lord* Tu te pareces mucho al rey sombra - Dijo señalando a sombra y ve a oscar - que raro, nunca había visto una zebra con rayas rojas

Nekerp: Lo que pasa es que el es especial, adoptado y retrasado *Recibe un cascazo de rubik*

Oscar: Callate tu, solo mirate, estúpido pedofilo *Recibe un cascazo de rubik tambien*

LordSombra: ^Recibe un cascazo también* Auch...¿y por que yo?

SrRubik: Por si acaso

Anonima: *Ve incómodamente* eehhh...me llamo fluttershy, ¿y ustedes?

SrRubik: Yo soy el señor rubik, pero todos me dicen rubik..ÉL es lord sombra, pero todo le dicen sombra...ÉL es nekderp, pero todos le dicen nek...ÉL es oscar, pero todos le dicen oscar

Fluttershy: Oh, mucho gusto a todos...es un placer, pero miren la hora...me tengo que ir...Chao - Se va

LordSombra: Viste nek, asustaste a la pony con tu negrura

Nekderp: Usted no hable

Oscar: Cierto

SrRubik: Bien, perfecto, ahora tendremos que preguntar a alguien mas

 _\- Los locos siguieron caminando, y vieron a un dragón pequeño y decidieron preguntarle_

SrRubik: Hola. disculpe, ¿sabe donde puedo encontrar a celestia?

Dragón: Por supuesto...pero no es necesario decirlo...desde aquí se ve el palacio - Dijo señalando el palacio que se ve de lejos

SrRubik: Gracias

 _El dragón se retira_

SrRubik: Ven, así tienen que hablar

Nekderp: No hablas rubik que igual eres como nosotros

LordSombra: Seeee

Oscar: Esperen un momento...- Todos se detuvieron - ¿Y LAS MALETAS?

SrRubik/Nekderp/LordSombra: MALDITA SEA, LAS MALETAS

 _\- Luego de que los pendejos olvidaron las maletas, tuvieron que devolverse para buscarlas, por suerte el tren no había sarpado..._

SrRubik: Perfecto...Ahora si vamonos a donde celestia - Empezaron a galopar

Nekderp: Va a hacer una larga caminata

Oscar: Sip


	4. Canterlot

**_\- Hola a todos, les habla su narrador sensual (MMMMM) los vemos en otro episodio de los locos tratando de recuperar sus miembros MMMMMM...como sea, empiecen a leer PD: MMMMMM_**

 **Canterlot**

 _Galopando los 4 locos_

Oscar: Galopandooo...galopandooo, galopando hasta el castillo de la perra de celestiaaaa

Nekderp: YA DEJA DE CANTAR COÑO

Oscar: ¿You problem, nigga?!

Nekderp: Yes...problem, bicht!

SrRubik: Shut up, nigga

LordSombra: En esté momento, en el que tus amigos se vuelven locos y empiezan a hablar ingles

Nekderp: No empieces sombra

SrRubik: SHUT UP, NEK

Nekderp: NO, MOTHERFUCKER

Oscar: Ya dejen la mierda

SrRubik: Si, mejor dejemos la mierda

Nekderp: Solo sigamos y encontremos un lugar donde quedarnos rápido, esta anocheciendo

LordSombra: Pero no tenemos dinero, en donde nos quedaremos realmente?

SrRubik: Podremos acampar. Yo traje una carpa

Nekderp : Excelente rubik, si fuera yegua te besaría

SrRubik: No sea maricón

Oscar: Bien, busquemos donde acampar, antes que empiecen a pelear

LordSombra: See

 _10 minutos después  
_  
SrRubik: Perfecto, ahora solo debemos buscar comida

Oscar: Ya me ocupe de eso...traje peces

SrRubik: ¿Y donde hallaste un río?

Oscar: Por nek y sus alas *Choca cascos con nek*

Nekderp: Yea, ahora tu turno, sombra, has fuego con tu magia oscura...¿entendieron?..magia "os-cu-ra"

LordSombra: No me simpatizas -Dijo sombra mientras reunía palitos para hacer fuego con su magia

SrRubik: Perfecto, menos mal que ya tenemos todo preparado...Ya casi es de noche

 _\- Los locos habían acampado en un bosque, cerca del camino para ir al castillo de putestia_

[En otro lugar, no muy lejano, pero si lejano de tu casa]

Celestia: Ya sabes que hacer, shinning

Shinning: Si, detener que no pasen ni entren al castillo

[Devuelta con los negros]

Anonima: OIGAN, USTEDES -Dice un yegua que se ve en el camino

Nekderp: Que rayos? - Dijo el negro mientras se levanta del suelo - ¿QUE?!

Anonima: *Se acerca* ¿Que hacen ustedes?

SrRubik: Bueno, si no te fijas, estamos acampando

Anonima: lo se,pero, ¿por que?, ¿y en un lugar como este?

LordSombra: Si, asi que dejanos en paz

Oscar: Si, estamos tranquilo

Anonima: Esta bien, pero a donde se dirigen?

Nekderp: Al castillo de celestia...esa estupida nos quito unas cosas valiosas

Anonima: ¿les quito cosas valiosas?...no creo, celestia no es así

SrRubik: Creelo, ahora dejanos en paz - Dijo el rubik y la yegua se fue disgustada

Nekderp: Dormimos?, o seguimos fastidiando

Rubik: no lo se, es temprano

[En otra parte]

Anonima: Que hacemos ahora?...estamos perdidas las 3..Y todo por querer buscar una pelota

Anonima: Todo fue tu culpa, schootalo. Tu fuiste quien la pateo duro

Schootalo: Pero no fui quien la pateo mal, o no, appleboom?

Appleboom: Pero yo no fui quien la pincho, eso fue culpa de sweetie belle

Sweetie belle: Oye, la pelota ya venia espichada *Ve una carpa y unos sementales* Miren chicas, quizás ellos nos pueden ayudar

Appleboom: nos hubiésemos quedado en canterlot con rarity y twilight. Me imagino que ya se dieron cuenta de que no estamos

Schootalo: No lo creo, ellas estas ocupadas para el evento de potrillos

Sweetie belle: Me escucharon,¿verdad? - Las dos yeguas dijeron que "no" con la cabeza - Dije qué esos que están acampando nos podrían ayudar

Applaboom: no nos queda de otra

[Devuelta con los locos]

Nekderp: Esta buenisimo el pescado

Oscar: Seee

LordSombra: Muy rico está

SrRubik: Hay demasiada sensualidad en mi boca

Oscar: Deberíamos llamarlos "Los pescados, ricos y sensuales"

Nekderp: Suena raro

LordSombra: Me parece genial

SrRubik: No lo se *EScucha que se mueven los arbustos* ummhh?, ¿quien anda ahí?

Anonima: Disculpe, señor, estamos perdidas -Dijo saliendo del arbusto con otras dos

SrRubik: SON LOLIS...! TODOS AMARREN AL NEKDERP COÑO - Dijo mientras que él, oscar y sombra lo inmovilizaban

Nekderp: NOS SEAN CABRONES, DEJENME QUIETO, NO LES HARÉ NADA

SrRubik: *Suelta al negro* Mas te vale

Anonima: Estos tipos están loco - Dice en voz baja

Anonima: lo se, pero no nos queda de otra

SrRubik: bien, chiquitas, ¿que necesitan?

Nekderp: ¿como se llaman?

SrRubik: ¿De donde vienen?

Nekderp: ¿Cuantos años tienen?

SrRubik: ¿donde están su padres?

Nekderp: Cuanto pesan?

SrRbuik: ya callate, nek

Nekderp: Perdón

Anonima Bueno, nosotras - _2 minutos después -_ y así llegamos aquí

Nekderp: Prefecto, eligieron la ayuda correcta - Dijo el negro y osca y sombra movían la cabeza diciendo "no" detrás de nek

SrRubik: Bueno, schootalo,appelboom y sweetie belle,como nosotros tambien vamos para canterlot, quedense con nosotros

Nekderp: Si qudense, tenemos una carpa muy bonita

Oscar: Esta bien, pero el negro duerme afuera

Nekderp: ¿Por que?

SrRubik: Hasta tu sabes por que, asi que no preguntes coño de tu madre

Oscar/LordSombra: SI

Nekderp: Esta bien, esta bien. Siempre yo coño

 ** _\- Los locos se decidieron a dormir adentro...bueno...el negro durmio afuera, por motivos que ya saben ustedes...En la mañana, los locos se levantaron con animo, y las chiquillas también_**

SrRubik: *Bostezo* ¿donde se abra metido el negro de nek?...

LordSombra: No lo se, pero mi sentido negro dice que...*Rubik le da un cascazo*

SrRubik: ES TEMPRANO PARA EMPEZAR CON ESO

Oscar: Yo digo que estara vigilandonos pensando en su venganza por haberlo dejado afuera

LordSombra: Ya saben, si sienten algo caliente en sus nalgas, de seguro es nek - Todo miraron con desagrado a Lord

Appleboom: Buenos dias, ¿ya partiremos a canterlot?

SrRubik: Claro pequeña, solo dejanos encontrar a un amigo perdido

Oscar: Si, que por lo que veo, no esta

LordSombra: Deberiamos llamar esto "En busca del negro" seria mas famosa que la del pendejo de nemo

SrRubik: Deja tu estupidez y busquemos al negro

Nekderp: Cual negro?

SrRubik: El Negro, nek

LordSombra: si, el durmió afuera, pero creo que se lo comieron los lobos

Oscar: O tal vez, los lobos se lo cogieron

SrRubik: Bueno...sabiendo como es nek, el se cogió a los lobos

Nekderp: Pero si no me e cogido a ningún lobo

SrRubik: *Se da cuenta que el negro esta al lado* Oh, miren, ahí esta nek

Nekderp: NO ME HABÍAN VISTO?

OScar: No

LordSOmbra: para nada

SrRubik: Bueno, ya que estamos todos, guardemos la tienda y vayamonos a canterlot

 _\- los locos guardaron la tienda y agarraron camino hacia canterlot...(para terminar ya con esta mierda, cortare el viaje) Unos 30 minutos caminando y al fin llegan a canterlot_

Nekderp: AL FIN!

OScar: Si, al fin

SrRubik: Se, ya me estaba cansando

LordSombra: Yo igual

Sweetie belle: Gracias, a todos, ahora si nos disculpan, nos retiraremo - Dijo la chiquita y se fue con sus amigas

Nekderp: NO, ESPERA, VUELVE...YO *Rubik y oscar lo miran amenazantemente* que bueno que se fueron * Traga saliva*

SrRubik: Si, sino te pateo el culo si las tocabas

Oscar: Si

Nekderp: Vaya maldad

LordSombra: Si, hermano, eso fue muy malo

Nekderp: VEN!, lord si me entiende

LordSombra: Es mejor ir a un cumpleaños de niñas y no imvitarlo

Nekderp: ESO ES DEL DIABLO LORD

LordSombra: Exacto...

SrRubik: Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, busquemos a celestia para que les de sus mierdas de miembros

LordSombra: seeee *SE acerca a una yegua* disculpa, su señora, seria tan amable de darnos la dirección del castillo de celestia

Anonima: Claro *se sonroja* esta en esa dirección - Dice señalando

LordSombra: GRacias - regresa al grupo - Queda por allá *Señala el lugar*

Nekderp: Asi se hace, hermano negro

SrRubik: Bueno, dejense de mierdas y comencemos a galopar

Oscar: Galopandoooo

SrRubik: SIN CANTAR!

oscar: Esta bien, esta bien...

 _\- Los 4 locos penetraron rumbo hacia el castillo, pero había algo que les esperaba en la entrada_

[En la entrada]

Nekderp: AL FIN!, ya podemos meterselo

SrRubik: O que vas a saber tu si te lo mete?, como en el juego Banned for equestria?

Nekderp: Bueno, ahí si que me jodió, pero si eso pasa, tal vez me confundan con sombra y se lo cojan a él

LordSombra: Heyy...

Oscar: Bueno...entre...- Cuanto eso, interrumpe un corcel de pelaje blanco y un pelo azul

Anonimo: EN EL NOMBRE DE CELESTIA; NO PASARAN

 _\- Todos los 4 negros voltearon rapidamente_

Nekderp: ¿Por que?

Anonimo: Tengo ordenes de no dejar pasaros, y como líder y general de la guardia real, si intentan pasar, serán arrestados...*Ve a sombra* No jodas, SIGUES VIVO

LordSombra: EH?

SrRubik: Ah?

Oscar: Oh?

Nekderp: Hermano, deja el perico, eso hace daño. Solo mira a este sujeto *Señala a oscar*

Anonimo: Que?

LordSombra: Creo que se refería a mi

SrRubik: No se

Oscar: Ni idea

Nekderp: No sabía que sombra había muerto

LordSombra: Ni yo

SrRubik: Yo tampoco

Oscar: Yo menos

Anonimo: CALLENSE, ESTRESAN COÑO, tenía razon la princesa celestia de ustedes, son locos

Nekderp: No tanto como tu

LordSombra: Exacto, creías que había muerto

Anonimo: Mejor olvidenlo. Solo no se atrevan a cru..*Ve a oscar que se asoma por la puerta del palacio* HEY TU

Oscar: *Voltea* ¿Que?

Anonimo: Que crees que haces?

Oscar: Nada

Anonimo: (Tendré que llamar refuerzos) Guardi..*Sombra le da una patada en las bolas* AHH DESGRACIADO

LordSombra: TOQUENLE LAS NALGAS YA QUE ESTA EN DESVENTAJA

Nekderp: No mames, eso es demaciado, es mejor meterle una pelota por el culo

SrRubik: Yo sugiero nada mas que lo metamos a un centro homosexual, por comportarse estupido

Anonimo: NOOOO

Oscar: jajajaja

Nekderp: Venga, tampoco somos tan animale

Nekderp: ...

Nekderp: Bueno, somos animales, pero tampoco monstruos

SrRubik: Aquí el único monstruo, eres tu

Nekderp: Callese

LordSombra: Vamos a discutir otra vez?, o entramos donde celestia?

Oscar: Concuerdo con lord

SrRubik: Bueno, entremos, pero conste *ve al guardia* Nos vengaremos

Anonimo: ¿Como se vengaran si ya me tiene en el piso?

Nekderp: Verga, no le hicimos nada, y lo tenemos en el piso

LordSombra: Así somo los negro, nek *choca cascos con nek* Bueno, entremos

[Entran y todo esta oscuro]

LordSombra: No veo un culo

Nekderp: Obvio, el culo de osca es negro, por eso no se ve

SrRubik: Callense y sigan caminando

Oscar: No me simpatizas, nek

Nekderp: JA

 _\- Cuando de repente, todos calleron. El suelo se abrió (MMMMMMM) y los locos se metieron ( aun mas "MMMMMMMMMM")_

 _\- Los locos se encontraron en una especie de habitación, estraña, sin luz de nuevo, pero de repente, alguien enciende la luz..y es nada mas que celestia_

Oscar: Mira, encontramos a celestia, pero no de la manera que queriamos

LordSombra/SrRubik/Nekderp: Callate oscar

Celestia: Hola chicos, se preguntaran, ¿"Por que les quito sus partes"?

Oscar: SI

Nekderp: Eso mismo

Celestia: Bueno, es sencillo: Algo estupido como ustedes no deberia tener ese poder, ademas: ¿por que coño vinieron con sus amigos?

SrRubik: Es para joder un rato

LordSombra; Yo lo hice por que estaba aburrido, y para cogerte...digo, digo, para vengar a los locos

Celestia: Me temo que eso no será posible *de repente viene discord* por eso los quiero lejos de este mundo

Nekderp: Por ser negros, ¿verdad?

LordSombra: Si, diga la verdad puta racista

Celestia: Afff, con ustedes no se puede *le hace una señal a dircord* buen viaje - Dijo mientras que metia a los 4 locos rapidamente discord los metió en una especie a agujero

[En el agujero](MMMMM)

Nekderp: NO MAMES WEY, ESTO ES LA DROGA - Dice mientras giraba en circulos

SrRubik: Callate nek, ¿que no te das cuenta que estamos en un agujero viajando a no se donde por culpa de celestia?

LordSombra: Lo sabemos

SrRubik: Ademas, ¿POR QUE MIERDAS NO UTILIZASTE TU MAGIA CONTRA ELLA, LORD?

LordSombra: No se me vino a la mente en el instante

Oscar: Já

LordSombra: *Le da un cascazo a oscar*

Nekderp: HErmano, veo el final

SrRubik: Yo también

LordSombra: Cierren los ojos, hijos de puta

Oscar: ¿Por que?

LordSombra: En las peliculas siempre hay que hacer eso

[Todos los locos cierran los ojos y caen fuertemente en el suelo...]

Nekderp: Aucchhhh *Entre abre los ojos* Rayos, no puedo ver bien

SrRubik: Igual yo...Auch, y cae en algo duro

Nekderp: Revisa si no caíste encima de lord

lordSombra: No creo, yo estoy aquí - Dice entre abierto los ojos también

Oscar: Viejos, en donde estamos? - Dice entre abierto los ojos tambien

[Todos abren los ojos y se ven]

Nekderp: No mames...AHHH QUE COÑO?

SrRubik: NO JODAS *Tocándose desesperadamente*

Oscar: No mames, ¿que cosa somos?

LordSombra: No lo se * Se agarra la entre pierna* Pero tengo a pepito

Oscar: *Se agarra la entre pierna también* Yo tengo a alfredo intacto

SrRubik: Que cochino son...

Nekderp: Callate rubik, no es tiempo de pelear entre nosotros - Intenta pararse - No jodas, es dificil mantenerse estable con dos patas

Oscar: *Hace lo mismo* Lo mismo digo - De inmediato rubik y sombra hacen los mismo

SrRubik: Coño, esto si es fastidioso

LordSombra: Si..*Mira alrededor* En donde estamos?

Nekderp: Creo que esto es un bosque * Ve una raíz grande sobresaliente del suelo* Con eso fue que te golpeaste, rubik

SrRubik: Gracias, no me había fijado

LordSombra: Esto es serío, comportense. Lo bueno es que tenemos nuestras cosas...*Ve a nek y a oscar* Hermanos, se han visto?

SrRubik: *Rubik ve a oscar y a nek y a sombra* No, pero te has visto?...ERES BLANCO MI AMIGO...al igual que nek y oscar

Nekderp: no mames...Al menos tengo mis alas

SrRubik: Si, pero no las utlices toadvía, primero tenemos que saber en donde estamos * Mira a todos* Al menos tenemos ropa* 

**_\- Y eso fue todo mis amigos, en el proximo capitulo habra mas cosas que hacer, asi que los depido con esta. Su narrradossensualcaradecalamardo se despide_**


	5. Anuncio

Hola a todos, me disculpo por no poder actualizar el club de brohoof, e tenido problemas tecnicos, pero tengo una lapto que me prestaron, si quieren que sigue escribiendo este fic de humor y risa, solo diganme y seguire escribiendo


	6. Diversion en el bosque MMMMMMMMM

Hola a todos :v si estan viendo esto es por que me decidi a escribir por fin esta mierda :v sin embargo que como llevo tiempo sin escribir, algunas cosas se me olvidaron, pero recordare mientras escribo incluyendo las personalidades de los locos :v pero no importa por que recordare como les dije :v ,Asi que, A EMPEZAR A LEER! y gracias a los dos que comentaron en el anuncion, pensaban que no iba a comentar nadie ya que no le importa mucho esta cosa. Saluditosa Armagedon que rima con algodon :v y al otro que su nombre es mas complicado que cagar sin sudar

 **Diversion en el bosque (No piensen mal por favor)**

 _ **-Hola a todos, les habla su narradorsensualcaradecalamardo y les doy la bienvenida por el tiempo vernos, ya que sabemos que el pendejo que escribe esta mierda le entro flojar pero por el culo...Asi andando!...**_

 _ **-Los cuatro locos se quedaron en un bosque cuando cayeron del portal...asi que no ven salida mmmm**_

Nekderp: Muy bien, ahora, alguien tiene la menor idea de que vamos a hacer?

LordSombra: Ni idea...

SrRubik: La unica manera es encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos, pero al menos tenemos la magia-negra de Sombra

LordSombra: incluso en este mundo van a seguir con eso?

Nekderp. Si

Oscar: Sin duda alguna

Nekderp: Ni dudandolo mi amigo

SrRubik: Bien, ya que aclaramos ese punto...

LordSombra: No sigas...

SrRubik: Como decia...ya que aclaramos ese punto

LordSombra: Yo...*Rubik le da una cachetada*

SrRubik. Callate sombra, intento hablar *Sombra le da una cachetada*

LordSombra: Y yo replicar

SrRubik: Conche tu madre!...*Nekderp les mete una cachetada a los dos*

Nekderp: Sean serios, sino no podremos volver

Oscar: CALLENSE!, QUE NO VEN QUE ESTOY DEPRIMIDO!

Nekderp/LordSombra: Por que?

SrRubik: Marico

Oscar; por que alfredo perdio su color...

SrRubik: Preocupate de esconderte de los demás, NO POR PERDER TU COLOR

Oscar: Callate!, tu no sabes lo que es tener *Pone su mano en su pecho* Honor Negro

SrRubik: "Honor Negro" mi culo

Oscar: HEY!

LordSombra: HEY!

Nekderp: HEY!

SrRubik: HEY!, digo...no empiecen!

Oscar: Tu empezaste

Nekderp: Ya dejense de mierdas y busquemos una cueva

LordSombra: Oscura? - Dice lord con cara perversa

Nekderp: Si lord, muy oscurita - Dice nek viendolo de igual manera

Oscar: Esto no me gusta *Se aparta de nek y lord¨*

SrRubik: Nek, busca por el cielo si ves una cueva

Nekderp: De acuerdo, pero si me ven te juro que te bajo los pantalones y...

SrRubik: No no no no, era broma, solo galopemos o como se diga aqui

Oscar: Si...

 ** _\- Mientras los 4 locos estan buscando una cueva...en otra parte que no es en este mundo 2 ponys se reunen (Son hembras :V osea hablo de yuri y pussy, chupa pij*)_**

Pussy: Ohhhh...mi queridisima yuri, tanto tiempo sin verte - Dice mientras miraba una pared amarilla

Yuri: Por que sea de colocar amarillo fuerte no significa que me confundas con una pared, zorra

Pussy: Hey, hey...el respeto mutuo, puta

Yuri: Perra

Pussy: warra

Yuri: Ya creo que es suficiente...Les enviaste el mensaje a los negros?

Pussy: Si, pero ni coño contestan...

Yuri: En que se abran metido ahora

Pussy: Ni idea, pero ya los conoces, los 4 son un desmadre

Yuri: No queda de otra que ir a buscarlos personalmente

Pussy: Si...ahora...VAMOS!

 ** _-Mientras tanto adentro (MMMMMMMM) del castilo (MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)_**

Celestia: Bien, discort, con esos 4 fuera, ya no molestaran mas a equestria

Discort: Para serte sincero, ellos aparte de mi sembraban el caos - Lo dice con una mirada macabra y relampagos

Celestia: *Le da un colazo a Discort* No es momentos de juegos

Luna: Dijiste..."juegos"?

Celestia: No

Luna: Pero si lo oí

Celestio: No

Luna: Pero..

Celestia Que no!

Luna: Bueno, bueno, a todo esto, a que vienes con discort juntitos?

Celestia: bueno jejeje, veras...

Discort: Desterramos a 4 ponys

Celestia: * Le da un cascazo a discort*

Luna: QUE!, POR QUE?!

Celestia: Bueno...

Discort: Por negros

Celestia: *Le da un cascazo a discort pero estavez en las bolas* Jejeje, verás...esto tiene explicacion

Discort: Pero lo que me acabas de hacer no *Recibe otro cascazo de celestia* arh

Luna: Pobre discort, ya no te dará a tus hijos

Celestia: Tambien quieres que te dé?

Luna: Nop, me conformo viendo a discort

Discort: Este dia no puede ser mas jodido

 ** _\- Mientras tanto, los 4 locos intentas encontrar un lugar oscurito para refugiarse, muy oscurito...tanto que el nekderp ni se veria...tanto que si cagas, no se daran cuenta...tanto que si..._**

 ** _nekderp: Callate y sigue con la narracion_**

 ** _-Esta bien, esta bien...De vuelta con los 4 locos_**

Oscar: Coño, cuanto faltara para encontrar una puta cuevita oscurita

SrRubik: Oscar, si empiezas con tus "Rimitas" vas a saber lo que es Necrofilia

Nekderp: Uy, eso fue muy perturbador

LordSombra: Si viejo, te pasaste..

SrRubik: Me vale verga...y ahora lo que no entiendo es por que Lord no tiene el cuerno pero si tiene magia

LordSombra: Ni idea

Nekderp: Hay una explicacion logica para esto *Se pone unos lentes* es hora de explicarles

SrRubik: *Le da un cascazo* Creí haber acordado de dejarnos de estupideces

Oscar: Es imposible para nosotros, y tu lo sabes rubik

SrRubik: Lo se, pero vale la pena jajaja

Nekderp: *Le da una cachetada a rubik* Por pendejo

LordSombra: HERMANOS! MIREN LO QUE ENCONTRE!

[Todos vas donde sombra]

Nekderp/SrRubik/Oscar: ENCONTRASTE UNA CUEVA!?

LordSombra: Cueva?, no, solo un arrollo con un lindo pecesito

Nekderp: Hijo de...

SrRubik: Que puto

Oscar: Que lindo pez! *Nekderp y rubik lo ven amenazantemente* Digo...para esto nos llamabas?

LordSombra: Si

SrRubik: Sigamos buscando

Nekderp: Olvidenlo, allí arriba hay una especie de cueva

SrRubik: Buen ojo, nek

Nekderp: Gracias

LordSombra: Bueno, TODOS AL AJERO

Nekderp: Lord, puto pervertido

LordSombra: Con gusto

Nekderp/SrRubik:...

 ** _\- Mientras tanto en equestria :v_**

Yuri: *Tocando la casa del Club* Coño, se esta jalando el ganso otra vez?

Pussy: No lo creo

Yuri: Como lo sabes?

Pussy: Digamos que tengo un buen olfato

Yuri: Santa madre de celestia por morgana y zeus, poseidon, hades, helios y herculito, QUE ASCO!

Pussy: No por nada me pusieron "Pussy"

Yuri: QUE ASCO!...

Pussy: Sip, asi es, "Asco"

Diana: Que traen? - Dice mientras aparecia repentinamente

Yuri: AAAAAAAHH!

Pussy: Jajaja, asustaste a yuri...hahaha solo mirala, cambio de amarillo a blanco

Yuri; No es gracioso. Y que haces por aqui diana?

Diana: Recibí el mensaje de Pussy,

Pussy: Y por que no me respondiste?

Diana: Digamos que estaba ocupada

 **FlashBack Diana**

Diana: Mmm...si, tremenda imagen que estoy viendo aqui mmmmm

 **Fin del FlashBack**

Yuri: Se nota

Diana: A callar!

Pussy: Dejen se de mierdas y busquemos a los 4 negros *Ve al señor pary* Oh, miren...PARY, POR AQUI!

Pary: Diganmo lo que me quieran decir rapido, estoy en negocios

Yuri; Has visto a Nek, oscar, rubik y sombra?

Pary: Si, se montaron en mi tren y iba a canterlot...

Diana: puta madre, se los chupo celestia

Pussy: No lo sabremos hasta que lo averiguemos...ahora...A CANTERLOT PERRAS!

 **Os dejo hasta aqui el capitulo :v espero que entiendan que llevo un tiempo sin escribir por eso lo corto, pero habrá mas, mucho mas :v nos vemos...**


End file.
